Still An Idiot After 5 Years
by PandaBearMunchkin
Summary: Our favorite idiot decides to do something "smart" for a change by going with his sister to study abroad. How he managed to past high school is another question. Is his decision still a smart one when it greatly affects a certain red-headed girl whose temper is smaller than her bra size? Wait, she isn't beating Akihisa into a pulp? What exactly is wrong with Minami?
1. Akihisa, Acquaintances, and Awareness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Baka and Test: Summon the Beast :(**

* * *

_A/N: By the way, this chapter is in Akihisa's point of view. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Akihisa, Acquaintances, and Awareness

It's been 5 years since I decided to study abroad with my sister and I'm finally going back to Japan, _alone_. And it's about time! Do you have _any _idea what it's like to spend _5 years_ with a sister like mine? Anyways, I wonder how everybody's doing. Yuuji, Hideyoshi, Kouta, Shouko, Himeji, and... Minami. Lately, I haven't been able to get her out of my mind. I mean, I still like Himeji but I sort of have mix feelings for Minami now. Instead of imagining long flowing pink hair, I see dark red hair tied up in a ponytail. Instead of imagining big blue eyes, I see sharp emerald green eyes. I don't know what triggered these feelings towards her but, I've been able to brush it off. For now.

_"We have arrived Tokyo, Japan. Thank you for flying with us and have a nice day."_

Wow, did 14 hours really go by that fast? I just shrugged my shoulders and grabbed my luggage from the overhead bin. As I exited the airport, I called up Yuuji.

_"It's been a while since I've seen 'Baka' on the caller ID."_

"Shut up, man. Where are you at? I don't see you anywhere."

_"Yeah, about that... I'm sort of in a bind with Shouko. Literally. I'm forced to take her out to dinner again but I asked Hideyoshi to pick you up."_

"That's okay, dude. Good luck with your bride-to-be."

_"Don't let her hear you say that!"_

With that I hung up, snickering.

"Hey, Akihisa!" a voice called out.

I turned around to see that same feminine face I made fun of 5 years ago.

"Hideyoshi! It's good to see your features are still as girlish as ever, even after all these years."

"...You know, I don't have to pick up you."

"Kidding," I said with a nervous laugh.

"Well, it's good to see you're still as stupid as ever."

"Hey, I did to get smarter over the years!"

"Then what year did the Taiga reform start?" Hideyoshi shot at me.

"...6...25?"

"It's 645, you idiot."

"Damn it!"

"I'm starving. Let's grab a bite before I drop you off," he suggested.

* * *

Out of all the places this "guy" could've taken me, he takes me to a noodle restaurant. At first, I was thinking- _thinking_, shocking isn't it- why did he take me here? I've been eating cup of noodles all my life! But when I slurped up those few strings of wet pasta, I had tears of joy running down my face. It was amazing! This bowl of pure bliss had instant ramen beat in a long run.

"Any-*slurp*-way, how is-*slurp*-everyone?" I asked with a mouth full of noodles.

"Well, Yuuji and Shouko are still together."

"No surprise there. I'm invited to their wedding, right?" I joked. _Beep, beep!_

I pulled out my cell phone and saw that I got 2 text message.

Yuuji: Don't even joke about that.

Shouko: You're seat is in the 3rd row, second to the last.

"O...k?" I replied.

"Kouta is a professional photographer."

"I bet he takes pictures for dirty magazines. When and where can I buy them?"

"He wishes he took those kind of photos. Aiko won't let him."

"You mean that chick with the green hair? Those two are dating, too?"

"No but they act like it. Himeji is a teacher at the academy. The A class, of course."

"That's makes sense, seeing how she's so smart and all."

"And I teach the Arts and Theater class over at Tokyo University. Overall, we're doing good," Hideyoshi said then drinking the rest of the soup in his bowl.

"That's great, man! I was worried you guys would be lost without me," I said dramatically with one hand on my heart and another on my forehead.

"Leave the acting to the real professionals," Hideyoshi said, making both of us laugh.

"What about Minami?" I asked after catching my breath.

Hideyoshi didn't say anything and just stared at his empty bowl.

"What?" I questioned, not really feeling as cheerful as I was a few seconds ago.

"I- well _we_ haven't heard from Minami in a while, actually. She transferred back to Germany around the same time you left for abroad with your sister. Sure, there were cards sent on Christmas and on birthdays the first few months but contact became less and less over the years. She'll give one of us calls to let us know she's still breathing but that's like at months at a time. To be honest, I think she was impacted the most about you leaving. However, rumor has it that she'll be arriving Japan tomorrow."

Minami was impacted the _most_? I feel really bad now.

_FLASH!_

"What the-? Kouta? Is that you? Wow, you haven't changed much either!"

What a mood-changer. Everything went back to being all happy thanks to him. Hideyoshi scooted over so Kouta could sit down.

"Kouta," I said wiggling my eyebrows. "I heard about you and Aiko-"

Before I knew it, Kouta was on the ground surrounded with blood.

"I forgot to mention that there was a little 'incident' about a week ago between him and Aiko," Hideyoshi added.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say, Kouta needs to learn how to knock before he enters a room."

"That's it? He walked in while she was changing? What colors were her panties, dude?" I asked.

"Skin...I saw...skin..." Kouta mumbled while trying to stop his nose from gushing out anymore blood.

"Yeah, she was changing alright... out of her bathing suit. But what made it worst, she winked at him and asked if he liked what he saw."

When Kouta recovered, he ordered a bowl and we had another round of noodles ourselves. After devouring our noodles, Hideyoshi finally took me back to my new apartment. He also let me borrow his car for the time being until I can buy myself a car and Kouta drove him home. Inside was nothing but many different sizes of boxes. I sighed. Looks like I'll be sleeping on the ground tonight. I opened one of the smaller boxes and pulled out a blanket and a pillow. I laid the blanket down and collapsed face first into the pillow. On the edge of falling asleep, my cell started ringing.

"You've got to be kidding-! Hello?"

There was no answer.

"Hello?" I asked again.

"Hey, Yoshii..." a female voice whispered.

If that voice hadn't been haunting me for the past few months, I would have thought it was Himeji.

"Minami! Is that you?"

"Yeah. Yuuji said you'd be back in Japan today and I was wondering..."

"What is it?"

"Could you pick me up from the airport? I got here earlier than I expected..."

So the rumors are true- I'm glad she called me though. Although, she sounds _different_. Something's off... Well, I haven't heard from her in 5 years so that could be it. It's probably nothing to be concerned about.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," I said a little too quickly. I didn't want her to change her mind.

"Thanks." _Click._

Hideyoshi's words replayed in my head.

_"I think she was impacted the most about you leaving..."_

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts and got up.

* * *

Within record time, I was at the airport. When I got there, I saw a woman that looked very much like Minami but with _breast_. They weren't as big as Himeji's but they were big enough to notice. And that shirt sure was doing them justice. She had the same red hair and green eyes and everything. Said woman then waved in my direction. It turns out, it was her!

"Hey, Minami. How are you boobing-I mean-doing?"

"Just a little jet-lagged," she said cutely. Cutely?

"Well, my apartment is nearbust-*cough*-by. You can stay there for the tight-night, if you want to," I offered.

"Can I? That would be great. It sure would be a lot better than staying in some cramped hotel room," she said and then yawned.

Has she always been this adorable?

"Let's go, you could use some breast-I mean-rest. It's like 10 minutes untit-UNTIL midnight!" I screeched.

For some strange reason, Minami wasn't affected by my constant stuttering. I don't think she even noticed! She must be really out of it. She only had a backpack on her; that's all the clothes she brought with her? She got in the car and I drove back home.

* * *

The next morning I went down stairs and I was expecting to see Minami still sleeping on her own makeshift bed that she made; but she wasn't there. The blankets were folded neatly and I didn't see her backpack.

"Minami? Minami!" I called out.

I started search the place frantically. I checked under the blankets, kitchen sink, the trash can (did you even read the title), and in the fridge. A light coming from the bathroom caught my eye. I rushed over and barged in (I'm serious, READ IT!).

"Minami?!"

"Yoshii? GET OUT!" she screamed.

Before my brain processed what she said, I was just staring at her. She was shirtless, braless _and _pantieless. She was in her fame and glory. I swear I was probably drooling.

"Uh-sorry! DON'T KILL ME!"

I quickly shut the door and I waited for the pain to come. I stood there with my chest puffed like a man... only I had tears waterfalling down my face and I was crying for "mommy". But the pain never came. I thought for a moment and noticed something _was_ different about Minami. She seemed a little... fragile. A lot fragile. Like _Himeji _fragile. She seemed... scared. Scared of what? Me? It can't be me. It's supposed to be the other way around. Did something happen in Germany?


	2. Big Sister, Boxes, and Booze

**Disclaimer: Much to my dismay, I do not own Baka and Test: Summon the Beast.**

* * *

_A/N: This is in Minami's point of view. Warning- this chapter isn't that funny... Also, thank you so much for the reviews! It really does give me encouragement to write the next chapter. Oh! About the names and stuff, it's from the English dubbed version._

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Big Sister, Boxes, and Booze

_"Big sister!" Hazuki called out as she dashed out of the school._

_ Hazuki jumped into my arms as if she was in grade school again._

_"Hazuki! You're almost in high school and you're still acting this childish?"_

_"I'm sorry, Big sister. I just missed you, that's all," my younger sibling giggled._

_"I missed you too but we see each other every day," I said while petting her head._

_ Once she let go of me, we started walking back to the house. Even after 5 years, that's all it was to me: a house. That's all it will ever be to me. Not home. I felt a hand slip into mine, bringing me out of my trance._

_"Big sister..." Hazuki mumbled._

_ I knew she hated it when I would space out and think about Japan. It never failed to make me feel so depressed. So regretful. But, I couldn't help it most of the time. Hazuki was my rock though. She always picked me up whenever I was down. Her grip tightened and I smiled at my little sister._

_"I'll be okay," I assured her._

_"Yeah, but that doesn't mean your okay right now," she grumbled._

_"Don't use that kind of tone with me, young lady! Remember, I'm still you big sister!" I half-joked while poking her in the sides._

_ Hazuki's laughter lifted that dreadful feeling in the air. Once things settled down, she began her usual rant about what happened at school. All was well until she suddenly stopped in mid-sentence._

_"What's wrong, Hazuki?"_

_"Uh- I totally forgot something _really_ important back at school. I have to get to it! I'll see you back at home!" she said then running towards the school._

_"W-wait! Be careful!" I shouted out._

_ I watched Hazuki until she was out of sight. We didn't walk that far yet so the school was still close by. I wonder what was so important. It's probably a homework assignment... Not likely. She hasn't been doing her homework lately and I knew that for a fact. Whenever I asked her what she's doing, she says she doing homework but I can clearly see that her backpack hasn't been touch since we got to the house. Hazuki needs to pick up the pace. I don't want her to be anything like that idiot... But she is doing _something_ in her room. I can hear her giggling and humming to herself from a mile away. That brat better not have a boyfriend! _

_ I unlocked the front door and took off my shoes. I saw my dad sitting at the dinning table, which had papers (most likely bills) scattered all over it. _

_"Hey, Dad. Hazuki had to go back to the school but she'll be here later," I greeted._

_"Hn," he grunted, not turning his attention away from the papers._

_ Dad thought that things would be better if we moved back to Germany but he was dead wrong. Then again... it was me who pushed him to move forward with the idea of moving. It's all that idiot's fault! If he hadn't went with his sister- if he hadn't try to do something smart for once- if he hadn't... If _I_ hadn't been such a coward and tried harder to keep him from going away, he would have known how I truly felt about him._

_"You idiot!" I screamed as I collapsed onto my bed._

_ I wasn't entirely sure if I was talking about him or myself. I lifted my head up from my pillow and stared out the window. The sun had already set and the street lamps were on._

_"Hazuki should have been back by now..."_

_ I was suddenly hit by an emotional wave of panic. Leaping out of bed and nearly tumbling down the stairs, I rushed for any signs of my sister. No shoes. No backpack._

_"Dad-"_

_ I was at a lost for words when I saw his face. His dark green eyes were wide and the his half-smoked cigar was barely hanging onto the corner of his open mouth. The arm that was holding his cell phone dropped to his side. Fear was last emotion I ever saw on his face before he became completely emotionless._

_"It's your sister..."_

* * *

I let the scorching hot water hit my skin, momentary distracting myself from the real pain inside. Will that nightmare forever haunt my nights?

"Hazuki..." I whimpered with tears seeping through my closed eyes.

Eventually, I shut off the shower and stepped out. After drying off, I let the towel drop onto the tiled floor.

"...Minami? Minami!" I heard a faint voice call out.

What's he doing up so early in the morning? Damn it, I was hoping he would sleep in so I could sneak out. What the hell? Why are the footsteps getting louder? Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Minami?!"

"Yoshii? GET OUT!" I screamed.

I quickly move to cover myself and then realized he was still standing here, staring at me! I swear that idiot was even drooling!

"Uh-sorry! DON'T KILL ME!"

The bathroom door slammed shut. I snatched my clothes off the bathroom counter and put them on. When I was dressed, I wiped the fog off the mirror and saw that my eyes were slightly red from crying. I hope he didn't notice.

"Mommy..." I heard him whimper from behind the door.

I rolled eyes and continued get ready. I'm too emotionally drained to deal with him right now. So, I took my sweet time and waited for boredom to overcome him so he could go away. But, that wasn't happening any time soon because I could still see his shadow from underneath the crack of the door.

"Minami... Is something wrong?"

My eyes grew wide. Crap! He noticed! He's suppose to be an idiot!

"I swear I didn't see anything! But... why haven't you killed me yet?"

I take that back, he's still that same moron I fell in love with. Wait, no! I shook my head vigorously, ridding myself of that thought. I refuse to get close to him! I refuse to even say his name! I was hurt once and if I loose him again... I don't know what I'll do. His shadow moving away from the doorway and I waited a few seconds before cracking the door open. Poking my head out, I saw him shifting through the many boxes in the room.

"Found it!" he shouted.

Only _he_ would pull out a box from the bottom of a stack. I watched the boxes crash on top of him and let out a quiet giggle.

"Help!"

My shoulders tensed.

"Aki!" I blurted out.

Saying his name was a slip up but I won't make that same mistake again. I don't think he heard me though. I rushed over to him and pulled him out from under the boxes. But, I made sure to avoid eye contact with him.

"Thanks Minami," he said then sighing.

I felt his breath tickle my neck, causing my to flinch. I swallowed hard and nodded my head.

"W-what were you trying to get anyways?" I mumbled, stuttering slightly.

"Oh! Well, I was feeling kind of hungry and-"

Stopping in the middle of his sentence, he looked up and down at me. I shifted uncomfortably, seeing how he was obviously checking me out.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Well, I don't really want to impose on you-"

"Impose? Who's imposing? You're not imposing in any way, shape, or form! You're anything but imposing! You're doing the complete opposite of imposing... What does 'impose' mean again?"

I just stared at him when he asked that question. _Thump!_ Suddenly, a familiar melody filled the silence in the atmosphere and the source was coming from the bathroom. I ran towards the sound, saw my backpack tipped over, and practically dove for the object emitting the music. I could sense him standing behind me.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's a music box..."

This was what Hazuki need to go back for that day. It was a small wooden box that was painted a maroon color and a bow was carved on the top of the lid, which was painted yellow. I could tell that she made it herself because one of the legs on the bottom was shorter than the rest, giving it a slight wobble. It would play a soft tune whenever it was opened. That tune was a German lullaby that my mother used to sing me and Hazuki to sleep. On the inside of the lid was a picture of me, Hazuki, and... that idiot. 5 years ago.

"So that's where that picture went! It's kind of funny to see how much we've grown since then," he said chuckling.

I shut the lid, cutting off the melody, and picked up my backpack. His laughter stopped when the music stopped. I walked past him and headed towards the front door. After slipping on my shoes, I paused. I glanced over my shoulder to look at him.

"I'll see you tonight," I said reassuring him that I'll be back later on.

* * *

The evening rush hour ended long ago, leaving the streets almost empty. Occasionally, a late-night driver would pass or a street lamp would flicker.

"Miss, I'm going to have to cut you off pretty soon," the bartender said taking away my empty shots.

My eyes flashed red as I glared at the bartender, making him tremble. He placed more shots in front of me and I threw my head back, letting the bitter liquid slide down my throat. It left a burning sensation as I swallowed it. I don't usually drink alcohol. But ever since that day, the shots became more and more tempting. Forgetting my promise to stop making trips to the bar once I arrived Japan, I took another swing. I let my body relax and the numbness began taking over. After this morning's events, I deserved a couple of drinks.

"I came t-to Japan to keep my mind off some preeeetty heavy shit. And can you _BE-LIEVE_ that the first few couple of hours that I'm here... I'm reminded of everything I was suppo-suppose to FORGET!" I slurred, hiccuping every now and then.

Am I on a boat? Everything is swaying side to side. And when did that bartender's identical twin get there? I felt myself tip backwards and I landed hard on the ground. The bartender went around the bar to help me up.

"I'm cutting you off for tonight. Do you want me to call you a cab?"

"No, I don't want to be called a c-cab! I have a name, you know! I am a lady and I deserve to be treat-treated as such!" I shouted, storming out.

Someone jacked up all the sidewalks! I swear that it wasn't this curvy before I went into the bar. Being the awesome chick that I am, I somehow magically appeared back in the apartment. Everything was unpacked and the furniture was all in there. I literally kicked my shoes off, sending them flying across the room, and walked over to the couch. Well, _walking_ isn't really the word I should be using. I was more like stumbling/swaying/dancing towards my destination and furniture kept popping up out of nowhere, making me run into them. My foot got caught on one of the furniture and I face-planted the hardwood floor.

"Who put that chair there?!" I grumbled into the floor.

To stand up again was like to walk on water. Then again, there was that one guy... I'm not standing up. I started to crawl. Crawling soon became dragging. I finally reached the couch, after dragging myself over, getting on my hands and knees. I then saw my idiot sleeping on it! Resting my chin on the edge of the couch, I watched him sleep and listened to him breath. I did this in the most non-creepy/stalkerish way possible.

"I s-still love you, Akihisa Y-Yoshii," I mumbled with the hiccups causing me to stutter.

I leaned in and placed my lips on his. The memory of my first kiss with him 5 years ago flashed in my mind. After pulling away from the kiss, I stood up (using the edge to help me, of course) and pushed him off the couch. He landed onto the floor with a satisfying _thump!_

"That's for not kissing me back."

I fell onto the plush piece of furniture, inhaling his scent. I smiled at the sound of him groaning in pain before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Concern, Caring, and Coma?

**Disclaimer: IdonotownBakaandTest:SummontheBeast! Too fast? I... do NOT... own Baka and Test: Summon the Beast. Just so we're clear. I DON'T OWN ANY OF REFERENCES EITHER!**

* * *

_A/N: Aaaaaand we're back to Akihisa's point of view! I hope you guys aren't mad at me for making Minami drunk. Even if you were mad, I sure made up for it in the end! Also, the review are making me so happy! :D Thanks a bunch!_

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Concern, Caring, and Coma?

After dropping the last few spoons into the kitchen drawer, I was officially done unpacking the last box. Why do I have so much junk? I looked up at the panda bear wall clock my sister gave me for Christmas last year; it was half past 2 in the morning. Now, to think that I've spent all day unpacking and arranging furniture is completely _preposterous_. By the way, the world is not ending all because I said a big word that I actually used correctly. Back to what I was saying - when I opened the box containing all my video games and mangas, what do you think I did next? If saving a princess from a fire-breathing dinosaur turtle thingy and flipping through black and white pages of pure kick-ass counts as unpacking, then that's what I did for 6 hours before I did anything else.

"Where's Minami? She said that she would come back... Though, I shouldn't really be concern because she's a professional wrestler disguised in a chick's body and she can take care of herself."

I ducked my head into my arms, just as a precaution, and I was half-expecting Minami to barge in any second to snap my spine in two. Fortunately, that never happened and I was able to exhale my held breath in relief. The stairs seemed like a journey of a 1,000 miles from the bottom; so, I just swan dived onto the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

I don't know what went on that night after I fell asleep on the couch. I remember hearing footsteps that sounded as if the person was trying to dance an exert from Swan Lake... If you're wonder how I obtain such information about that dance - let's just say, having a sister like mine, you have to be prepared to suddenly be attack, roped, and gagged. Oh, and don't freak out if you then find yourself watching hours of ballet with your crazy sibling who duct taped your eyes open. Anyways, there was also a lot of thumping was going around. I was slipping in and out of consciousnesses so I can't really recall any other memories after that. But, I did have an amazing dream about that time Minami kissed me 5 years ago.

* * *

"Uuuuugh," I groaned when I woke up that morning.

I found myself laying on the ground with my face sticking to it. I lifted my head up and I felt an indent from the hardwood floor on my cheek. Turning my head slightly, I noticed a shoe jammed in the bookcase and another one on top of the dining table. Once I painfully sat my sore body upright from my previous position, I came face to face with a sleeping Minami. She must have pushed me off the couch so she could sleep there. Yup, that sounds like something she would do. I went to go get her a blanket and placed it over her sleeping form. I then walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

"It's the most important meal of the day~! Servin' it up Aki's way~! Bop!" I quietly sang to myself.

I need to stop watching those American cartoons. Only they would make a TV show about a sponge. _Thump!_ I peeked over the counter to see Minami off the couch, up against her next opponent. In the red corner: Minami Shimada. In the blue corner: The Blanket.

"Get..._OFF_!" she screeched.

Minami used screech. Super effective. Seeing her rolling around and struggling with the blanket was hilarious until she actually got it off. I regret nothing! Minami bolted to the bathroom. The air was still and silent... Then I heard a gut-wrenching gagging noise. I rushed over and saw her hunched over the toilet.

"Minami-"

"STAY BACK!" she cried.

I heeled to her command and witnessed in horror. Breakfast became less important just then.

"Minami are you okay?" I asked, taking a step forward.

"Yoshii, I have my head in the toilet and I'm puking my guts out. Do you thinking I'm okay?! Ugh... My head feels like it's going to explode. Make yourself useful and get me some painkillers from the store," she ordered.

* * *

I'm not really sure if I want the old Minami back anymore. While I was questioning why there were so many different kinds of painkillers, I bumped into Yuuji.

"Hi, Yuuji," I greeted.

"Hey, Akihisa. I knew you'd be here. By the way, dude, you should really start locking your door at night," he advised.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, someone could just walk into your apartment just like that. Didn't Minami tell you?"

"Tell me what? She was too busy throwing up this morning to really tell me anything."

"Well, that figures."

"What are you talking about?!" I exclaimed.

* * *

_A/N: Yuuji's point of view._

* * *

I stared at the idiot in front of me. Did he really not know what I was talking about? I know he's stupid but he should have at least have some common sense to piece it all together. Minami has a hangover. Seeing how she was before, it must have been pretty bad. I thought back to what happened last night.

* * *

_ I managed to slip out of Shouko's grasp and sneak my way out of her house. Since her ambushed me yet again, I had to walk home. Good news is that I'm saving on gas. Looking at my phone, it was already 2 in the morning._

_"Someone jacked up all the sidewalks!" I heard in the distance._

_ I looked in the direction the voice came from and saw a familiar ponytail. Minami? Did she really come back to Japan?_

_"Minami!" I called out, walking towards her._

_ She turned around, confirming my suspicions, and gave my a lop-sided smile. _

_"Well, hello-o there Yuuji," she hiccuped._

_ I could smell the alcohol in her breath from 5 feet away._

_"You're not drunk, are you? I didn't know you drink."_

_"Well, duh, I haaaave to drink or I'll DIE of dehydration~!" she slurred._

_"I meant, drink alcohol."_

_"But, the bartender an-and his twin brother already cut me oooooff."_

_"What? Alright, you need to get home. Where are you staying at?" I asked, holding her steady._

_"I live with my husband, Aki, you silly goose! Where el-else would I be staying?"_

_ I raised an amused eyebrow, smirking, and started to gentle push her. Steering her in the direction of Akihisa's house, she was rambling in German. Once we were on his doorstep, I jiggled the knob only to find out that it was unlock. Minami stumbled into the apartment and I quietly closed the door behind her. Akihisa's going to go through hell in the morning._

* * *

I shook my head and smirked. There's no need to tell him the details.

* * *

_A/N: Back to Akihisa's point of view._

* * *

Yuuji shook his head and smirk at me. I was still confused on what he was talking about. He then led me around the store.

"Minami is... _sick_ and unless you want to go through hell, here's what you need to do. Have her drink a lot of water; sports drinks are good too. As for the painkillers, Aspirin or Ibuprofen will do just fine. Also, feed her some fruits like bananas. If she's not up to eating something solid, then I suggest giving her Bouillon Soup," Yuuji instructed while placing said items into the shopping cart.

"What about my food budget?" I said, already seeing dust collect inside my wallet.

Yuuji places his hand on my shoulder.

"In every tough decision, a man must choose whether to do what's right or to face the wrath of Minami. It's your call but if you care about her, take my advice."

"...Thanks, Yuuji. By the way, you seem familiar with the kind of illness," I added.

"Believe me, if you have someone like Shouko-"

"What was that, Yuuji?"

Shouko popped out of nowhere, holding a taser. On the taser I noticed that Yuuji's name was engraved on it and it had a heart around it too.

"N-nothing, I was just going to say that if you have someone like Shouko- which I highly doubt because you're one of a kind- then you would be forever blessed with happiness," Yuuji said while sweating bullets.

"How sweet. I'll reward you later."

"For the last time, I don't care what color your panties are."

_Zaaaap!_ Shouko then dragged Yuuji's fried body out of the store. May you rest in peace, Yuuji.

* * *

"I'm home~!"

When I walked in through the door, I was greeted with a TV remote to the face.

"SHUT UP, YOSHII! YOU'RE BEING TOO DAMN LOUD!" Minami yelled.

I tiptoed over to Minami and saw that she had fallen back asleep. I placed the bag of groceries next to me and gently picked her up bridal style. If she's going to sleep, she might as well sleep on my bed. I carefully put her down and tucked the blankets in around her. After grabbing the bag from downstairs, I just read some mangas in my room while waiting for Minami to wake up. A couple hours later, she began to squirm. I sat her upright and held the water bottle up to her lips. She started chugging down the water so I forced it downwards so she could drink it more slowly. I handed her one of the sports drinks while I read the directions on the pill bottle.

"Take 2 tablets directly by mouth," I mumbled.

I dropped the said amount into her hand and watched her take it.

"You know if you hadn't stayed out so late at night, you probably wouldn't have gotten sick with - whatever your sick with."

"Hm."

I took the bowl of soup, which I heated up before she woke up, and started to feed her. I blew on the hot liquid in the spoon and raised it to her mouth.

"This isn't exactly a good way to start your life back in Japan; but, I'll take good care of you, Minami. Next time- and maybe there won't be a next time- be careful."

Minami suddenly had a sad look in her eyes. There's still something wrong with her, and it wasn't because she was sick. Here I thought she was back to normal. I won't ask her now though. With her being sick and all, the last thing she needs is to be questioned. After Minami finished her soup, she laid back down and I started to re-tuck her in. I then felt her soft lips being pressed against my cheek.

"Thank you, Aki," she whispered before turning her back towards me.

I felt the heat rise up to my face and I looked away. That was the first time she called me that. It's not that I haven't noticed her calling me my last name instead of "Aki", I just didn't want to say anything about it. What was I suppose to say? I don't like you calling me Yoshii instead of Aki? That kiss though... She probably did that because she's all weird from being sick. Yeah, that's it. Minami didn't mean anything by it... but, that doesn't mean I didn't like it. I smiled at her and then headed downstairs to let her rest some more.

* * *

Since I was taking care of Minami, I didn't get a chance to eat lunch. For dinner, I was cooking Paella. I swear, if they had a culinary class back in the academy, I would have aced it. Maybe I should check up on Minami to see if she's feeling better. I heard her voice from behind the door, so she was wake. Pressing my ear against the door to listen in to what she was saying. By the way, I didn't intentionally mean to eavesdrop, I was just curious.

"So, she's still in a coma?... I know I don't have to do this but I _want_ to...She's so young and I can't just abandon her...No, it's my fault. Hazuki would have been with us if it wasn't..."

Is someone she knows in Germany in a coma? That might explain why she seems so sad. I pulled away from the door and knocked.

"Minami, I made dinner if you want some."

"Alright. I'll be right down, Yoshii," she replied.

Yeah, I was a bit disappointed that I was stuck with being called Yoshii again; but, at least she's here with me.


	4. Distances, Double-Shift, and Dates

**Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say this, I do not own Baka and Test: Summon the Beast.**

* * *

_A/N: It's going to be in...Minami's point of view! So, it's been a while... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I had my semester exams to worry about. This chapter may reveal a few things. Thanks for favoriting, following, and reviewing! I'll keep you guys posted on the bulletin board that's on my profile and check out the sneak peeks!_

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Distances, Double-shift, and Dates

When I woke up I was surrounded by a familiar and comforting scent. It sort of felt like... deja vu. My eyes snapped open and I found myself in Yoshii's bed. To say that I was confused was an understatement of a lifetime. I checked under the covers to see if my clothes were still on because... you know, just in case. Thankfully, I was still fully clothed. Noticing the lack of sunlight in the room, I wrestled with the blanket to find my cell phone. There goes that deja vu feeling again. I checked the clock on the screen and was shocked to see how much time had went by. Have I been out for that long? Why was I in Yoshii's room, much less his bed? And why does my breath smell like a pub? Along with the stench, there was a vile tang that glazed my tongue and the back of my throat.

My memories flashed across my mind. I was sort of in that state of wondering if anything I recalled was either a dream or reality. I was walking down the street, I leaned backwards and fell hard on my back, Yuuji was there too, then I saw Yoshii on the floor beside the couch, suddenly I was hunched over a toilet, and lastly I saw me and that idiot's first kiss once more. Uh, so I... slipped and fell while I was walking down the street? Then Yuuji took me back to the apartment and... Nothing made sense. The pieces weren't coming together. That probably wasn't all that happened. The ringing of my cell phone brought me back down to earth and I answered it.

"H-hello?" I said with a bit of rasp to my voice.

_"Minami."_ It was my dad.

"Dad! How is she?" I replied, now fully alert.

_"Same as usual," _he reported.

"So, she's still in a coma?" I mumbled, feeling the lump forming in my throat.

_"Yes. Minami, you don't have to do this. You shouldn't push yourself. I can take care of this. I already lost one daughter and I don't want to lose another."_

"I know I don't have to do this but I _want_ to. She's so young and I can't just abandon her."

_"You think I want to abandon her either? ...I'm so sorry Minami. If I hadn't thought that moving to Germany would be better for us, you wouldn't be in this situation. And Hazuki... This is all my fault..."_

"No, it's my fault. Hazuki would have been with us if it wasn't..." I said while trying, and failing, to keep my voice from cracking.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door and I quickly covered the speaker end of my phone.

"Minami, I made dinner if you want some."

I questioned whether to answer him or not. But, I needed him to go away and I didn't want him coming in either so I spoke up. I quietly cleared my thoat before replying to him.

"Alright. I'll be right down, Yoshii."

I waited for the sound of his footsteps to disappear before returning to my call.

"I'll take care of it. I like said, I want to do this. You just need to worry about keeping a roof over your head and being well fed," I assured him.

_"But, Minami-"_

"I have to go, Dad. I'll talk to you later. By the way, could you send me some more of my clothes? I lost my luggage at the airport. Alright, bye."

I pressed the end button and realized something. Ah, crap... where's he going to send my clothes? The airport? Knowing my future plans, I didn't want to give him Yoshii's address but I guess there's no way around it. I texted my dad the address and a few seconds later my phone beeped. That was fast. It wasn't from my dad but from Yuuji.

Yuuji: How's that hangover? Bet your confused. Let's not repeat this event, okay? Akihisa could have caught on if he wasn't so stupid.

What? Still highly confused, I swung my legs off the bed and heard something being knocked over. I glanced down at the floor and there was a bowl, a few empty bottles, painkillers, and a plastic bag containing some bruised fruits. What _happened_? I didn't go to the bar again, did I? Damn it. I knew I couldn't quit cold turkey. Well, old habits die hard and I won't be going back to that hell-hole anytime soon.

I shook my head in frustration and headed downstairs. When I opened the door I was hit by the smell of Paella. His favorite. In desperate need of a shower, I sneaked past Yoshii and slipped into the bathroom. I rummaged through my backpack (which was placed by the doorway) and pulled out any remaining clothes that I had. After taking a quick shower I went to join Yoshii for dinner.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned at the table.

I nearly choked when he asked me this.

"Uh-"

"You were acting really weird," he mumbled.

A tint of red showed up on his cheeks and he averted his gaze.

"But when I asked Yuuji about it, he said that you were just sick. So, are you okay?" he asked again.

I sure dodged a bullet there and I was able to exhale a sigh of relief.

"Y-yeah. I'm alright. It was probably those 1 day-colds, you know?" I said, hoping he would drop the subject.

"Where did you go?" he pushed further.

I swallowed hard.

"I was, uh, walking down the streets. Sort of refreshing my memories of this place."

That wasn't a complete lie. I _was_ walking the streets and then I just so happen to stubble upon a bar.

"Well, it's been pretty cold the last few days so I guess it makes sense that you got sick."

And with that, he dropped the subject.

* * *

For the past 2 months I've been avoiding Yoshii. But, not purposely. I've been trying to salvage every bit of cash I could possible get my hands on. I've already wasted enough time as it is. Do you think the reason why I came back to Japan was because I somehow telepathically knew that Yoshii would be back? Well, that wasn't the case.

I took on every job opportunity (within walking distance) that I could. During the week I would help set up the flower shop early in the morning, cook at the cafe until noon, sell snacks at the movie theater in the afternoon, give tickets at the train station in the evening, and then be a janitor for Fumizuki academy at night. On the weekends I would work at the hotel where I'm either taking cars, attending to the front desk, or cleaning the rooms for most of the day. Then I would head to Tokyo University and be a janitor there at night. I'll do whatever it takes. Do I even have time to eat or sleep or fulfill any of my basic needs, you ask? That's the thing, I don't. _Ring, ring!_

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

_"Hey, Shimada. I was wondering if you don't mind me taking your shift at the movie theater. I want to save up a bit more cash for my daughter's birthday that's coming up."_

"Yeah, sure. Tell your daughter I said happy birthday," I told my co-worker.

I hung up the phone and looked at my boss.

"Can I work a double-shift today?"

My boss gave me a wary look, knowing how I'm pushing myself beyond exertion. Time for the puppy-dog face.

"Oh, alright. But, you're going to have to close up the shop."

"That's fine." More money for me.

"Please, Shimada. Get some rest," he said, placing his over-sized hand on my shoulder.

I nodded my head, disguising my exhaustion with a cheerful smile. The afternoon continued rather smoothly and it wasn't too busy. I heard the door open and looked to greet the costumers. Only these costumers were the last people I wanted to see.

"You're treating us, right dude?" Yuuji said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Yeah... sure," Yoshii whimpered, emptying the dust from his wallet.

I ducked behind the counter and tugged my co-worker's pants.

"Toshito, could you um take those costumers' orders yourself?" I said, trying not to sound rude.

"I guess. You owe me one, Shimada. You know waiting tables isn't my thing."

I stayed hidden but I couldn't help but overhear their conversation. I peeked over from behind the display counter.

"Same old Akihisa. You still think video games and manga books are more important than food or electricity?" Hideyoshi commented.

"Shut up! That's not true! Well... yeah I've been buying a few video games but I've also been buying food for the two of us!"

At that moment of awkward silence, both mine and Yoshii's stomachs growled.

"But...Minami hasn't been around lately. I still make dinner for her but it always goes untouched and then I have to throw it away."

"Oh, that's right. Minami is staying over at your place," Hideyoshi said, more to himself than to his friends.

"Where have you been? This is old news."

Hideyoshi and Yuuji both exchanged quick glances.

"So, what do you mean she hasn't been around? I see her everywhere," Hideyoshi said.

"Really? I hardly see her at all," Yoshii admitted.

"What are you talking about? I saw her coming out of the flower shop yesterday and then working at the movie theater a couple hours later," Yuuji confronted.

"Minami works there too? I saw her working at the hotel not too long ago. I saw her again at the university cleaning when I was there late, grading papers."

Yuuji looked in the corner of his eye and we make eye contact, causing me to hide. _Beep, beep!_

Yuuji: I got you covered.

"Is there any time you _do_ get to see her?" Yuuji asked.

"Sometimes when I'm up late or when I'm just heading to bed, I hear the front door open and close. There's also really early in the morning when I hear her cellphone alarm go off, followed by the shower running."

"Well, don't you think that this is your chance to ask a certain someone out on a _date_? Since she's been working so much," Yuuji suggested.

Yoshii paused for a second and his face lit up.

"I can't believe I never thought of that! I haven't seen her in a while so here my opportunity to break the ice. I'll ask her tomorrow when I find her. Thanks, Yuuji."

Yes, thank you Yuuji. I already began texting my other jobs, telling them I won't be able to make it tomorrow. Strangely, they all said it was fine. I guess they're trying to get rid of me. Is my exhaustion really that noticeable? I better get my beauty rest.

* * *

I got 12 hours of sleep, took a nice hot shower, put on the nicest clothes my dad sent over, and satisfied my hunger. If only I knew my efforts would all go in vain later that day. Yoshii wasn't home so I decided to go out looking for him. I was walking down the street when I saw them.

"So, Himeji-"

"Please, Akihisa, we're not in high school anymore so you can call me Mizuki. If that's alright," she interjected.

"Uh- sure, no problem. A-anyways, I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date. Maybe for dinner? Tonight?" he offered.

"I would love to join you," she smiled, taking up his offer.

"Great!"

They walked off together and continued with idle chitchat and I suddenly found the concrete sidewalk to be very interesting. Someone placed a hand on my shoulder and I would have socked them in the face if they hadn't of spoken up.

"Remember, we're dealing with an idiot," Yuuji comforted.

"I knew he was stupid but this takes his idiocy to the next level," Hideyoshi said while watching the pair walk off.

"Thanks for trying anyways," I mumbled. "I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up too high."

"Don't think like that. He'll come around and when he doesn't, you won't be able to get rid of him. You'll be dying to get him away from you. Up to the point where you want to commit suicide. Like me-"

_ Zaaaap!_

"Hi Shouko," I greeted.

Shouko held up an identical taser to hers but instead of Yuuji's name, Yoshii's name was engraved in it.

"No thanks."

"Love hurts, one way or another," she said and then dragged the fried corpse along with her.

"Hey Minami, I wouldn't want your efforts to go completely in vain so would you like to go out on a date with me?" Hideyoshi asked.

"I don't really swing that way."

The look on his face was priceless and I burst out laughing. I lightly punched his shoulder and caught my breath.

"I'm only kidding. Of course I'll go out on a date with you."

"Yeah, as friends," he added.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."


	5. Entree, Emergency Room, and Eruption

**Disclaimer: I was going to let Akihisa do the disclaimer but I figured that he was too stupid to do it. I, P.B. Munchkin, do NOT own Baka and Test: Summon the Beast.**

* * *

_A/N: This is in Akihisa's point of view! Yes, we all agree that he's an idiot but who knew he was THAT stupid?! Well, I did. Anyways, I'm now free from those exams and now I have too much free time on my hands. Thank you all for the reviews and yaddah, yaddah, yaddah._

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Entree, Emergency Room, and Eruption

Being as broke as I was, I had to sacrificed a few of my video games to take my _date_ out somewhere decent. The place I took Himeji- I mean Mizuki wasn't like some 5-star restaurant but she didn't seem to mind. Addressing her by her first name didn't exactly roll off my tongue that easily and for some reason I had a heavy chest. I swear it felt like the hands of guilt and betrayal were squeezing my heart but how could that be? I'm out on a date with this beautiful pink-haired mistress who I've had a crush on since high school so I should be rejoicing and bathing in my own bliss, right?

"It's been a while, Akihisa."

"Uh- yeah! It sure has Hi- Mizuki," I stuttered.

Awkward silence. Talking? No one said talking was a requirement for a date. I sort of thought that we only eat and I just stare at her until I'm blinded by her radiating beauty. That's when the waiter arrived with our orders. I looked down at my glass of tap water; then at her neatly arranged dish of Alfredo penne pasta with grilled chicken and her side dish of freshly tossed salad with the restaurant's signature dressing. I was practically drooling as I saw how the cheese that lightly coated the pasta gave it a glistening effect.

"S-so, do you like... cheese?" I asked.

Out of all the romantic and poetic things that could have spewed out of my mouth at that moment, I settle with that crap. I'm starting to see why people call me an idiot.

"I am quiet fond of the molded mass of pressed curd milk that is produced by the mature female cattle of the genus _Bos._"

My eye twitched and my brain refused to compute what she just said to me. Was that a yes? She blushed at the deeply confused expression on my face and bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Please forgive me. Teaching the A-class at Fumizuki academy has that effect on me," she whimpered.

"N-no, it's fine! I actually find it kind of cute."

I felt another squeeze on my heart and my chest tightened. She picked up her fork and proceeded with eating her meal. I smiled at the satisfied look on her face. Himeji skewed a few more pieces of pasta with her fork and held it close to my mouth.

"Ahhh~!" she urged.

Oh, sweet merciful heaven... I opened my month to take in the overpriced chunk of food- _Ring! Ring!_

"Whaaaat?!" I whined into the speaker of my cellphone.

_"Akihisa! It's Hideyoshi!"_

"Well, yeah, I know that. I can recognized that girly voice anywhere."

_"This isn't the time for your jokes! It's Minami-"_

I didn't think that my chest could be any tighter than it already was.

"What about her? What's wrong with Minami, _Hideyoshi_?" I growled, clutching my phone even more.

_"She's in the emergency room."_

What the _hell _did he just say because he sure has my full-attention now...

* * *

I don't think it was very gentleman-like of me to just walk out on my date without saying a single word but I can grovel at Himeji's feet later. Something was wrong with Minami and Hideyoshi was somehow involved. One of the nurses lead me through the hospital and the second I caught a glimpse of Hideyoshi, I grabbed onto the collar of his... freshly pressed button-down shirt? Stay focused, Akihisa!

"What did you do to her?" I accused.

Hideyoshi clenched his teeth and glared back at me.

"What makes you think I did anything wrong?" he growled.

"Maybe the fact that it was _you_ who called me, saying a girl- a _woman_ who goes by the name of Minami Shimada is in the hospital! NOW, TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO HER!" I shouted, tugging on his collar some more.

"Yoshii..."

"I only did what you where too _stupid _to do!" Hideyoshi yelled, trying to rip my hand away from his shirt.

"What?! I would _NEVER_ put her in harm's way! I would have protected her with my life!" I roared.

"Yoshii."

"What the hell are you talking about, Akihisa?! It was only-" he began but I cut him off.

"_Only_? Only a what, Hideyoshi? This is Minami's life we're talking about!"

"Akihisa!"

"Or maybe... she's in her because _you_ took advantage of her! Is that it, you sick BASTARD?!" I screamed.

The very thought of someone touching Minami that way made me want to throw up. But, the possibility of it being one of my best friends from high school made it even worst! The tightness in my chest was replaced with a crushing feeling and my whole body felt like it was on fire.

"AKI!"

Just like that, the burning sensation that overwhelmed my body was gone and my eyes widened, letting go of my friend. I only allow one person to call me that. I looked to my right and saw Minami.

"YOU NEED TO SHUT UP AND-" she started to say but was interrupted with a coughing fit.

Even if she was yelling, seeing her in that wheelchair made her look even more fragile than that morning when she first arrived to Japan. I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary (no cast or bandages) so that was a relief. Whether it was Hideyoshi's fault or not, I felt that in some way it was my fault too. When her coughing stopped she spoke again.

"You need to shut up and let Hideyoshi explain," she finished in a much quieter voice.

"Hideyoshi, this was in no way your fault. It was nobody's fault. I also want to thank you for taking me out on a date. I had a really good time up until this happened," she added.

"You're welcome and I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he said then nodded his head.

The rather silent doctor wheeled her away to another room. Hideyoshi and I followed them but we kept our distance from them and each other. The air around us was still thick with tension.

"When Yuuji said 'a certain someone', he was talking about Minami. I saw you ask Himeji out on a date and felt bad for Minami. So, I asked her out on a date as _friends_," he explained.

* * *

_A/N: Hideyoshi's point of view and flashback._

* * *

_"Can he be any more stupid?" Minami half-complained, half-laughed._

_"This is Akihisa we're talking about," I joked._

_ I was glad to see her happier than before and we were having a great time. We talked about what's happened in the past 5 years; things that happened in Japan and things that happened in Germany. All of which were positive, might I add. From what I've heard, I might want to expand my teachings over to Germany. The experience would be good for me and getting to know what Minami's culture was like might be interesting. The waiter placed down our dishes without us even noticing as we laughed and reminisced about the good old times. It was up until we saw that our food was starting to get cold and we dialed down our conversation._

_"Mmmm. This is delicious! Even if it is a bit cold. You know, I've never been to a 5-star restaurant before," she admitted._

_"This is my first time eating here too. My class performed a play here last week and the manager wanted to repay each of us with a meal of our choice. I had to run out that night so I never got to use that free card. But, I'm putting it to go use tonight," I said._

_ That's when I noticed an odd expression on her face and her cheeks were slightly tinted with pink. _

_"Hey... Are you alright?"_

_ She dropped her fork and tried to take a drink of water; only to end up coughing the liquid back out. She stood up from her seat but then tripped on her dress. I rushed around the table to help her up. Minami's eyes began to roll back into her head, her skin was hot to the touch, both hands were clutching her throat, and her face was now completely red. I didn't have to ask or even wonder if something was wrong her. Who do you think I am? Akihisa? I quickly called for the paramedics on my phone and waited for those few minutes for them to get there. Those minutes felt like hours to me and I felt so helpless as I watched my friend suffer. All I could do was hold onto her as she thrashed around in extremely discomfort, take her outside, and looked out for the upcoming ambulance._

* * *

_A/N: Akihisa's point of view and end of flashback._

* * *

"Anaphylaxis. There was a spice in the dish that Minami was severely allergic to and she had to figure that out the hard way."

Guilt washed over my body. I accused my best friend of something he didn't do. He probably saved Minami's life and here I am yelling at him, thinking he threatened her life. I couldn't look even look him in the eyes when I apologized.

"I'm r_eally_ sorry, man..."

He remained silent, leaving me to wonder if he accepted my apology or not. The doctor came out of the room that Minami was in and took a quick glance at the clipboard he was holding.

"Well, she's recovering quiet nicely considering what she went through; but, there are some signs of dehydration and lack of sleep so she might be here longer than intended. Not too longer though. It's just to make sure her vitals are in proper condition," the doctor reported.

"So you..."

He looks at Hideoyoshi before continuing his sentence.

"..._Boys_ should be able to get some rest tonight."

Hideyoshi hung his head in shame and I couldn't help up snicker.

"Even in men attire..." he mumbled.


	6. Finances, Feelings, and Flight

**Disclaimer: What? You think that I own Baka and Test? AS IF! Things would be a lot different if I were in charge. I do not own Baka and Test: Summon the Beast or any of the other references I mention.**

* * *

_A/N: And we are now in Minami's point of view! Sooo... the last chapter was a bit cliché as well as short and I do apologize for that. But, that chapter was just a stepping stone for the upcoming chapters. It could have been a lot worst so don't bite my head off._

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Finances, Feelings, and Flight

* * *

The sun seeped through the cracks of the closed blinds and woke me from my not-so-peaceful slumber. I rolled over on the... hospital bed? Shit. That's right. My date last night with Hideyoshi and that God forsaken dish. Well, at least I know to stay as far away as humanly possible from Parsley. I sat up and clutched my head, but this time it wasn't from a hangover. I _need_ to get out of here. The numbers jumbled and crunched in my head. The longer I stay the higher the medical bill will be and then I'll never see her._ Knock, knock!_ It's 6 in the morning. Who would be up this early?

"Minami," a familiar voice called from behind the door.

"Oh, come in," I automatically recognized the voice.

Hideyoshi walked into the room and I saw white Lilies peeking over his shoulders. My smile made him show the bouquet. Lilies: get-well-soon flowers. And I thought I wouldn't learn anything working at a flower shop.

"How are you feeling?" he asked politely.

"Other than the fact that all the money I worked so hard to earn for the past 2 month will be wisped away just like that... I'm peachy."

"I'm glad to hear it about your peachy-ness because I paid off your medical bills," he said and then flashed a cheeky smile.

"YOU WHAT?! You're paying off my medical bills?!" I screeched.

"No, no. _Paid_. As in past tense. I _paid_ off your medical bills," he corrected.

If I had an idea of where my wallet was I would have thrown my money at him. As Hideyoshi placed the flowers on the bedside table I was adding and subtracting the numbers.

"The dinner, the flowers, the bills... You can't-"

"Ah, but I can. In fact I already did so that you can't do anything about it; however, I do want you to repay me" he interjected.

"I will! I promise-"

"With an explanation."

"A what?" I tilted my head slightly.

"In exchange for the dinner and the flowers and the bills; I want you to tell me- no, _us_ why you're working yourself to death," he semi-demanded.

My face dropped and Hideyoshi took note of it. It was time to lay down all the cards. I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep it a secret forever. It was the least I could do. But in my defense, I sort of thought it would be Aki I'd be explaining this to. After the scene he cause last night I half-expected him to be the first one to greet me this morning. Hmmm... This _is_ the guy who stayed the same idiot even after 5 years and it's not like I mind Hideyoshi seeing me.

"I don't mean to be so pushy about this but we're your friends and we need to know. This is more than just working overtime. But, you do seem to have a hard time talking about this so I can pass it on to the others for you. Or we can get them all over here, Yuuji said he'll be driving up here with Kouta and Akihisa so I just have to call the girls."

"No, it's easier if I just tell you. Alright..."

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I'm not too sure if this is a good or bad thing... Yeah, definitely a bad thing. But, there's no way around it.

* * *

_A/N: Akihisa's point of view!_

* * *

"Right...No Left! Damn it, I missed the turn! Now I have to go all the way back to get that cherry... Stupid cheese wheel looking thing," I grumbled while smashing the buttons on the controller.

Pac-man... this game's so addicting! I stayed up all night playing it! I could probably play this all day too. As a matter of fact, I'm not going to go anywhere today! But there _was_ a reason why I pulled an all-nighter... What was it again? Wasn't I trying to get my mind off some stuff? Suddenly, I heard door being kicked in.

"AKIHISA!"

"Y-Yuuji?!"

* * *

_A/N: Minami's point of view._

* * *

"I'm so sorry Minami... I didn't know... I understand why you'd be so quiet about this," he apologized after I told him my big secret, my untold story, my plan.

My eyes began to water and I turned away from his gaze.

"That's why I've been trying to saving up money. I have to pay for the plane ticket to go back to Germany and other necessary expensive. But a big chuck of the money will be to pay off the medical bills for her," I explained some more.

"God Minami... I don't mean to sound insensitive about this but your dad's right. You don't have to push yourself to do this. She doesn't have to be your burden to carry yet you still choose to go through with this selfless action. But even though your dad is perfectly capable of handling all the expenses, you still took it upon yourself to take full responsibility. Couldn't you have just stayed and worked in Germany?" Hideyoshi questioned.

"I could have but I just couldn't bear staying there after what happened. Also, seeing me suffer wasn't on the list of top things my dad liked to do so he was the one who put me on the plane. I'm glad he did though. Since I lived here for so long, I already had a bunch of connections in this neighborhood. And as you can see, it wasn't hard for me to land a job as long as I wasn't required to read Kanji."

"Well, you could always mail the money there," he suggested.

"Believe me, I was about to do that but my dad called me a week ago saying that the doctors are noticing more activity from her and I would like to be there when she wakes up."

Someone then burst through the door.

"DARLING! Why didn't you tell me you were back in Japan, let alone the hospital! Who did this to you? Was it this tramp?! I'll deal with her later!"

"I'M A GUY, DAMN IT! WHY DOES THIS SOCIETY FAIL TO SEE THAT?!" Hideyoshi hollered.

"Mi-Miharu!?" I cried up.

I flipped around to hit the call button beside my bed.

"Nurse! Doctor! Anybody! Get this crazy lady away from me!" I pleaded.

It was too late. Miharu already jumped on the bed and locked her arms around me. I tried my best to pry her off but I was in the hospital for a reason and I was still recovering. And in the midst of all that chaos, I noticed Hideyoshi on his phone- maybe he's calling the police or better yet animal control.

"Oh, don't be that way, sweetie. You have no idea how much I missed you! I haven't heard your voice, seen you're face, or touch your soft skin beneath my fingertips in 5 years! Don't you know that absence makes the heart grow fonder?"

"Miharu! Please!"

"What is it, darling?! Is there something you need? You know I'd give it to you! _Anything!_" she continued.

"What's going on in here?"

One of the doctors finally came and dragged Miharu out of the room.

"I'll be back my sweet, sweet Minami!" she cried out.

Peace and quiet was set upon the room and it was just the two of us again.

"I can't believe she thought I was a girl. Oh, wait, I can believe it," Hideyoshi grumbled.

"Wait... So, you're not a girl- ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME SOMETHING, HIDEYOSHI?!" I joked.

"YES, THAT I'M A GUY! A MAN! A MALE! A FRICKIN' DUDE!" he screamed.

"Jeez, no need get your panties in a twist. I understand that you're in denial."

"Thank you- WHAT?!"

"Kidding," I assured him and let out a giggle.

Hideoyoshi wouldn't be Hideoyoshi without his girly features and the jokes were just too good to pass up. We both smiled at each other and the tension in the air was lifted. That was until the door slammed open yet again and I saw him being dragged out of the room by the collar of his shirt.

"You called, we answered. Now, it's our turn," a omminous voice announced and then tossed him out the room.

Shouko, Himeji, and Aiko entered the room. Seeing them here visiting me made me smile from ear to ear.

"Please forgive us for rudely cutting in-" Himeji tried to squeak out before her taser-weilding friend shut the door in his face.

The pinkette spun on her heals and her eyes began to water. With arms wide open, she bounced towards me.

"Minami!" she cried.

She pulled me into her embrace and I imminently wanted her off. It wasn't because I didn't miss her, it's just that...

"Himeji. Your gigantic boobs are suffocating her," Aiko said bluntly.

She quickly recoiled and whimpered. The corner of my mouth twitched and I let out a nervous laugh. I knew I would never be up there with Himeji in that development but that didn't stop me from sticking out my chest a bit.

"Anyways, Hideyoshi told us what's up," Aiko said grimly.

Shouko nodded her head and Himeji had waterfalls running down her face. Damn, Hideyoshi works fast.

"BUT! We have a surprise for you," Aiko smiled.

Her suddenly outburst startled me and I blinked at the three of them.

* * *

_A/N: Aikihisa's point of view._

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Kouta looking back at me from the passenger seat of a car.

"Hm-uh?" I tried saying his name.

I then discovered that I was gagged _and_ my limbs were all tied up. When I glanced out the window everything was blurred out from Yuiji's extremely fast driving. But, I was kind of too distracted to really notice or care. What was I trying to keep off my mind? Before I could grasp the current situation (as if I was going to catch on anyways), I was hauled into a hospital like a stack of potatoes on Yuiji's shoulder. Minami! That's right, last night... Yuiji then dropped me on my ass and ripped off the wrap around my mouth.

"Just admit it, Akihisa!" he snapped.

"What?" I muttered, already completely confused.

"Just admit that you love Minami!" Yuiji yelled, waving his fist in my face.

"I love Minami! Wait, WHAT!?" I said, realizing what I just said.

"NO! There shouldn't be a 'wait, what' after that. You love her, period!" Yuiji summed up.

"But, Minami..."

"NO, AKIHISA! God, why are you so _s__tupid_?! What makes you think there are any 'but's either?"

The emotions swirled within me. Minami. Minami. Minami. These feelings are all too familiar to me now. It's those same feelings when she first called me to pick her up from the airport. Those feelings when I barged into the bathroom and noticed something was off (besides her clothes). Those feelings when I thought I might lose her when she was distancing herself from me. Those feelings when I thought of someone hurting her. Those feelings. I... I-

"I'm in love with Minami Shimada," I admitted.

Kouta and Yuiji grinned with triumph and helped me up. They untied me and pushed me towards the door that led to Minami's hospital room. I looked back at them before opening the door.

"Minami, I-"

Empty. The room. The room was empty.

"Uh, this is Minami's room, right?" I asked.

The guys shoved between the doorway to see the empty room and they're jaws dropped.

"If you men came here for Ms. Shimada, she just checked out not too long ago," said a passing by doctor.

We nearly pounced on him.

"WHERE DID SHE GO?!" we shouted.

"I-I don't know."

Yuiji whipped out his phone and saw that he had 7 missed calls from Hideyoshi. He quickly called him back and put him on speaker phone.

"What the hell, Hideyoshi! Where's Minami?!"

_"Before you go snapping at me, Mr. I-never-answer-my-phone, I did all I could to stall her. I knew I shouldn't have told them."_

"Tell who what? What's going on, Hideyoshi?!" I questioned.

_"There's not much time, I can't explain it all but Akihisa needs to head to the airport NOW!"_

"Just tell us what's going on!" Yuuji demanded.

_"MINAMI! SHE'S AT THE AIRPORT AND SHE'S GOING BACK TO GERMANY!"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to think of something clever for the disclaimer so... I do not own Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts**

* * *

_A/N: This is starting in Akihisa's point of view. How's that last chapter for a twist? Again- I'm so sorry for being on hiatus for like 3 months. But I'm back! Also this is the chapter that reveals it all..._

* * *

_"MINAMI! SHE'S AT THE AIRPORT AND SHE'S GOING BACK TO GERMANY!"_ I heard on the other end of the speaker.

My chest felt tight and my knuckles turned white... That sort of rhymes. Keep it together, Akihisa! My breathing became shallower and I started to tremble. The feelings swirled even more within me- it was like a frickin' emotional tornado in the pit of my stomach.

_"And don't worry about getting-"_

I then bolted out the hospital in a full sprint before I heard what Hideyoshi had to say. I pumped my legs even faster than when I'm trying to run away from Himeji's cooking. The sweat began to soak through my clothes and my muscle started to ache because I hardly ever workout and I'm not ready for this kind of pressure. But I wasn't about to let that discourage me and I forced my body to go faster. Although, it wasn't long until I was hunched over, barely able to catch my breath. I turned back to see the distance I've covered: 4 blocks.

"Are you kidding me?! I seriously need to start hitting the gym after this," I panted.

_HONK! _I nearly pissed myself and I looked in the direction the loud noise came from. Sweat stains _and_ wet pants? That will surely turn Minami on _if _I'm even able to catch her.

"Hey, you idiot! Just get in the car!" Yuuji barked.

I squeezed my sweaty self into the car with Yuuji and Kouta and I already saw the purple tint on their faces as they held their breath. I rolled my eyes and told him to step on the gas. The tires squealed for a more dramatic effect.

* * *

I think Yuuji might have beaten my record in driving to the airport the fastest. Anyways, as we were pulling up to the airport I saw all the girls including Hideyoshi up front. Yuuji pulled over next to them and I leaped out before it came to a complete stop... So that scene didn't go as smooth as it did in my head. I ended up stumbling and falling face-first into the pavement.

"Ow..." I groaned.

"Aki-"

"MINAMI!" I jumped up and shook her violently. "I understand if you're mad at me for not asking _you _out on that date or accusing Hideyoshi for hurting you when he did the complete opposite or not seeing you at the hospital first thing the next day and all you wish for is to get as far away from me as possible-"

"Aki, we don't have time for you idiocy right now. We're gonna miss-" she tried cutting me off but I just continued to rant.

"-But that shouldn't mean that you have to resort to moving all the way back across the world to Germany just to get away from me! You can't leave me! Not before I can tell you that I-"

"What the hell are you talking about?! I'm not leaving you nor am I moving back to Germany. The girls all pitched in to buy me plane tickets to Germany and _you're_ coming with me. Didn't Hideyoshi tell you this?" Minami asked.

"Yeah, I did. I told him not to worry about his stuff for the trip because I packed it for him and brought it here," Hideyoshi confirmed.

None of that was processing through my brain. For those of you who question its existence: yes, I do have a brain. I just don't use it as much as I would like too. Or... I just don't use, period.

"Now, come on before we miss our flight!" she said, dragging me off.

Yup, still not processing anything in my noggin. I watched in a daze as she waved goodbye to the others and pulled me along. We checked in our luggage, went through security, and found our gate and I still haven't processed anything. It was until my butt was leaving an indent into the airplane seat and we were 10,000 feet in the air that a very tiny lightbulb finally decided to turned on in my head.

"WHAT?!"

I saw Minami jump and the magazine she was reading flew out of her hands.

"What?" she blinked.

"I- You- And Germany- We're on a plane!" was all I could mustered out.

"Yes. We're on a plane," she replied slowly.

I gave her the I-don't-frickin'-know-what's-going-on face and she gave me the I'm-with-stupid face.

"Ok, well, you understand that you're on a plane. We're beyond that, right?" she asked for assurance.

I nodded my head.

"We're going to Germany."

I nodded my head.

"We're on a plane that's going to Germany."

I didn't nod my head and she hung her head down. She has really mastered that I'm-with-stupid face.

"I don't understand," I mumbled.

"WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?! You know w_hat_? Just shut up and eat your peanuts," she growled and threw a small bag at my face.

I slouched in my seat and munched on the snack. Wait, I was going to say something to Minami... I'm sure it's not that important if I can't remember it.

* * *

Wow, did 14 hours really go by that fast? déjà vu, man. I just shrugged my shoulders- there goes that déjà vu again. As I stepped off the plane I noticed something in Minami's eyes; it was like she was looking far beyond what I could see. I waved my hand in her face and that did the trick. After blinking a few times, we went to grab our bags. Afterwards, we stepped outside the airport. The next thing I knew a big, burly man came charging towards me. I got pushed out of the way- well, more like ran over by the human bulldozer and he stopped in front of Minami. He gave her a toothy smile and patted her head gently.

"Hi, Daddy," she greeted, returning the smile.

She wrapped her arms around as much of him as she could - which wasn't a lot - and hugged him tightly. Her dad brought up his arms to hug her back and I was genuinely concerned on whether or not Minami's ribs would be intact after that hug.

"Oh, Daddy you remember Aki, right?" she asked.

"I remember him. He's that idiot who's too blind and too stupid to see a drop-dead gorgeous woman even if she's standing right in front of him!" he hinted and let out a bellowing chuckle.

"Dad!" Minami blushed. "Anyways, we're going to see Hazuki so we'll be home later."

Minami changed the subject so quickly that I wasn't able to catch the joke. Her dad smiled at her again but it wasn't the same as the toothy grin he gave her earlier.

"Alright, honey. By the way, I haven't told her that you're here yet but I did tell the hospital that you'd be stopping by. You can take the car; I'll take the taxi back home and bring your stuff with me."

"Thanks, Daddy," she said and then kissed him on the cheek.

She hopped into the car and I was about to get in too when suddenly, an iron grip latched on to the back of my neck.

"Do you see that lovely young women in the driver's seat?"

"Y-yes, sir!" I choked out.

"That's my daughter and if you do anything to upset her, I_ will _find you and I _will_ chop off you-"

_HONK!_

"Dad, I need to bring him back to Japan _alive_," Minami emphasized.

He let go and I made a mad dash for the car.

* * *

We stopped by a small flower shop after the airport. I looked down at the bundle of flowers I was holding for Minami. I saw that same distant look in her eyes when I glanced back at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"Yes," she said barely above a whisper.

I thought back to when her dad mentioned something about a hospital. I thought back even further and remember overhearing Minami on the phone with her dad asking if someone she knew was still in a coma. Wait. The hospital, someone in a coma, Hazuki, the flowers; it all made sense-

"We're here," Minami murmured.

Or maybe it didn't make sense. It wasn't the hospital I was looking at. Instead I saw a sea of stones; some decorated with flowers just as beautiful as the ones I was holding and some untouched, coated with dust. The willow's branches sagged with same sadness as the area and the melancholy scenery was protected by a strong iron wrought fence.I dared to sneak a peek at Minami. Her eyes were shut tight and she clenched her jaw. Even though I didn't fully understand the current situation, I did know one thing for sure; that Minami needed me now more than ever and I will be there for her. I slipped my hand over hers and rubbed my thumb over the top of her hand. Her eyes opened but they didn't reveal the same bright emerald eyes I was so used to seeing but dull green ones. She pulled away and I felt a strange empty tingle in my hand.

She got out of the car and I followed her lead. I stuffed all the flowers in one arm and placed my free arm around her shoulders. Minami snapped her head towards me and I noticed the tears building up in her eyes. We walked into the cemetary together slowly, in no rush at all.

When we were standing before the designated grave, I was hit with a wave of sorrow and confusion. I didn't need to be a genius to read what it said on the headstone.

_**HAZUKI SHIMADA**_

Minami dropped to her knees and bawled. Her slim fingers grabbed on to the grass as if she would drift off into space if she let go. She screamed out for her lost sister and soaked the ground with her forever-dripping tears.

_Big Brother!_

I dropped the flowers and pulled Minami up into my arms. She thrashed but I just held on tighter. I held on to her like she did with the grass.

_Please take care of her._

My tears started to flow out too. I will. Time was lost like the little girl Minami called her little sister, the little girl I called my sister as well. Who knew how long we stood there but we were fully aware that standing there and crying our eyes out wasn't going to bring her back. Her sobs suddenly settled into hiccups and she body went limp. Minami was so emotionally drained to the point where she passed out. I tucked my arm under her knees and I lifted her up with ease. I took one last glance at the stone and repeated my last words.

"I will."

A warm breeze glazed my exposed skin and the air smelt sweet.

* * *

So, I soon realized that I had a terrible sense of direction when I drove us into a part of town that wasn't exactly the definition of _friendly_. I swallowed hard and my hands would clam up when ever someone passed us. Relief just washed over me when Minami finally woke up. Although she wasn't exactly the definition of _friendly_ either when she saw where we were.

After some very descriptive directions where an idiot like me could understand along with some very colorful words from Minami, we made it to the hospital. I was reminded of where I was when I took one step into that building. Everyone was speaking in German and I did _not_ understand a single word that was being said. It was like math class all over again. I just smiled and followed Minami like a lost puppy.

Once we reached the room, we quietly stepped inside.

"Hello, Akimi-chan," Minami cooed.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Germany, Grave, and Girl**


End file.
